VOCALOID in other media/Animation
Japanese anime Accel World • In Accel World, episode 21, two posters of Project Diva Extend are shown on a shop in Akihabara. Danball Senki • In Danball Senki, Miku was mentioned when Ban and his companions met Otacross. Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu • In Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu, episode 11, Miku is in Class B.YouTube - Miku Hatsune in Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu Himouto! Umaru-chan • In Episode 1 of Himouto! Umaru-chan, there is a figure of Miku shown when Umaru Doma pictures all of the things she can buy with the 1 Million Yen if she wins a video popularity contest. In Episode 4, Miku appears as a machine game prize figure under the name "Hatsune Migu" and has 6 different types of expressions. In Episode 5, Alex Tachibana, one of Taihei Doma's coworkers, is listening to a playlist from Hatsune Migu, a parody of Miku. Upon closer examination, one of the songs on the playlist looks like "みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) and is shown to be about the same length (1:42). In Episode 6, for Umaru's Birthday, Umaru has made a Wish List of all the things she wants and one of the items depicted is "figmo Migu", a parody of figma Miku. In Episode 7, a Migu figure is shown on the shelf in the background at the 1:53 mark in the episode after Umaru asks her brother Taihei to bring her a cola. A bit later on in the episode, Taihei is taking out the trash and finds and throws away a Hatsune Migu figure box laying on the floor since Umaru says she doesn't need any boxes on that are laying the floor. Later on in the day, Umaru is looking for the same figure box, which was supposed to be on the bookshelf, and states that the box contained various facial expressions parts only to be reminded that she told her brother that he could throw the box. The episode continues with Umaru convincing her brother to try and find the box after making him feel guilty for throwing away the box without checking its contents. Hyouka • In Hyouka, episode 12-16, there are Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka cosplayers. Kämpfer • In Kämpfer, episode 7, during the first half of the eye-catch you can see the character Mikoto wearing a recolored version of Miku's outfit. Lucky Star • In the Lucky Star OVA, Hiiragi Kagami is forced to cosplay as Miku by the power of Konata's wand.YouTube Hatsune Miku in Lucky Star MM! In MM!, episode 9, a recolored Miku is also seen at the school festival holding a stick in the shape of a leek. In the opening song of episode 9, Hatsune Miku and Black Rock Shooter are featured in the background of Manager Domyoji's character profile. Maria†Holic • In Maria†Holic, episode 12, Miku and Rin are featured in a choir.YouTube Miku Hatsune & Rin Kagamine en Maria†Holic Nichijou In Nichijou (日常, lit. Regular Life), Sweet ANN can be heard singing the words "Helvetica Standard", as well as being apart of the background music.YouTube Helvetica Standard Sakura Trick • In Sakura Trick, episode 8, Aoki Lapis can be seen in a dancing game.Instagram Samurai Flamenco A reference to Miku is made in one scene in Episode 12.HatsuneMiku blog Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion • One of the major recurring characters in the series is Hatsune Miku, designed and named after the VOCALOID of the same name, but with a different spelling (初音 versus 発音). This Miku, much like her counterpart, is a Sapporo citizen and canonically 11 years old (around the same age of the voice bank at the time), but does not share VOCALOID Miku's canon backstory. Shinkalion Miku is also voiced by Saki Fujita. Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko and Kaito make a brief cameo in Episode 15, Miku’s debut episode. Rin and Len also cameo in Episode 52. Un-GO In Un-GO episode 1, there is a costume party and a girl dressed like Miku is seen in a hall area.Un-GO cameo In episode 2, the plot revolves about voice synthesis technology. there's a direct comparison with VOCALOID software. WataMote • In the anime, the ending theme for episode six is a cover by Utsu-P & Pandolist-P (Toka Minatsuki) of " " (Summer Festival), and features vocals by Hatsune Miku. In chapter 52 of the manga, Tomoko is inspired to become a VOCALOVOCARO-P after seeing one appear on TV and buys VOCAROBO2 "Simobukure" (the packaging clearly parodying Hatsune Miku and Mikudayō, and the program resembling VOCALOID).初音ミクみく 出た！「私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い!」にボカロネタ A package can also be seen that has a logo resembling Piapro Studio's logo. In chapter 81 Tomoko visits Akihabara and a poster featuring Mikudayo can be seen in the background above a sign that reads "SEG". Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei • In Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Miku is seen in the auditions of the role of Meru Meru. Other fellow Crypton VOCALOIDs like MEIKO, KAITO, the Kagamines have look-a-likes that are seen in the waiting line during auditions for the role of Meru Meru, however, the look-a-likes do not have their known colors.hidekyan post Hidekyan Blog - 俗・さよなら絶望先生に初音ミクが登場（カイト、メイコも…） (Miku appeared to Zoku Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (KAITO, MEIKO too ...)hidekyan wmv Hidekyan Blog - (requires WindowsMediaPlayer) Web animation Bee and Puppycat • Bee & Puppycat is a series featured on YouTube. In the series Oliver is mostly speaking gibberish in the episodes. However, he randomly spurts out swear words such as "fuck" and "shit", as well as on occasion other things such as "laugh hohoho". He is also heard saying "Poo poo" in the Bee and Puppycat episode "Farmer" and "Pretty Patrick" in "Beach Cats".This series is also acknowledged for being the first two videos to reach 1 million views using OLIVER's voice, as well as 1 million views using a PowerFX VOCALOID. Unlike all other cases of English VOCALOIDs being used, however, this is the only case where the VOCALOID was a co-starring vocal as all other English VOCALOIDs were only used as singers in soundtrack related elements. The project is by Natasha Allegri, notably recognized as the character designer and storyboard artist for popular cartoon series "Adventure Time". The series became an immediate hit on YouTube and received much praise. It was the first major usage of the English VOCALOID OLIVER. Part 1 was published on YouTube. Once available for viewing, it received 1 million views within several weeks. Part 2 was eventually made viewable to the public and later went on to receive 1 million views as well. According to Natasha, when she originally pitched the story board to Eric Homan of Frederator Studios, he rejected it. However, she later received a call in the middle of the night from Holman who told her that the decision had been changed and that Frederator would like to make it into a short. The story was inspired by , the early 90's animation look in general, and another anime series called "Super Book". The use of a VOCALOID was Natasha's own idea, though she did not get to use OLIVER's vocal directly.YouTube Bee and PuppyCat References Navigation